We're Perfect Lovers - Matteney
by macie41
Summary: What if everything turned out differently for Matthew and Courteney? What if they did fall in love during the filming of Friends? I love Coco but I just can't help but wonder what would have happened if they got together then. A/U Matteney. Your reviews would be greatly appreciated :) -tagged as Mondler again-
1. The Meeting Part I

**A/N: Hello! This is a Matteney fanfic that I wrote last year on Tumblr and did not have a chance to continue. I'm posting three other chapters that I got to write later. I just saw it in my files and decided to post it here. I'm also planning on finishing the story if you guys like it. :)**

* * *

The Meeting Part 1

Matty POV

I entered the studio with high hopes. I so wanted this job. From the very first time I read the concept, I new that I wanted to play that guy Chandler Bing. But, I have a little problem with their idea of making him gay part.. I respect the gay community but I don't think that bodes well for I and Chandler. Ha! I and Chandler! Well actually, I don't have to "act that hard" to portray Chandler. I'm funny, and yes a little awkward too. Oh what the heck Matthew! You're here to make yourself feel good! I entered the room and I saw all the crew and producers with six chairs that had names on it beside them. Hmmm, let's see. Aniston, Cox, Kudrow, Leblanc, Perry (there's my seat!) Schwimmer. Cox, that name sounds familiar. Lisa, Cristina, Nikki…. Courteney! Yes Courteney! I heard she auditioned. So that must be her, that SHOULD be her.I saw her in one of the episodes of Seinfeld. I remember her face, that is one beautiful lady. I wonder which character she'll play. I finally said my hi's and hello's and sat on my specified chair. My seat is so far from Courteney Cox's. (Damn you alphabetical order!) But I guess I could just say hi later. I turned my face to the door and suddenly there she was. Courteney Cox.

She was even more beautiful in person than on tv. All the others entered but I could not take my eyes off her. The two other ladies were beautiful too. But she was a different kind of beautiful. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the producer talk. "Okay, first of all good morning! I would like to send out congratulations to you guys in behalf of all the other producers. You guys made it and you'll star in our new show. Before you guys work together we need you guys to get to know each other very well. Introduce yourself to everyone first, and then you guys could roam around and have your handshakes." 'Hi, I'm Jennifer Aniston and I'll be playing Rachel Green.' 'Hi, I'm Courteney Cox and I'll be playing Monica Geller.' 'Hi, I'm Matt Leblanc and I'll be playing Joey Tribbiani.' 'Hello, I'm Matthew Perry and I'll be playing Chandler Bing. And by the way you could call me Matty.' I said with the cutest smile and a wink. I looked over to Courteney and she held out a beautiful chuckle. Wow, I never thought she could be any more prettier. I need to make her laugh more.

We made the rounds with each member of the cast and I could not wait to have my turn with Courteney. Oh Courteney.. Oh wait she's going near me already, keep your cool Perry. "Well, Hi there. Courteney." She said as she shook my hand. "Pleasure to finally meet you, Matthew, or Matty if you like." I replied with a huge smile plastered on my face. "So, you're playing Chandler Bing, I read a few on his character and that is one funny guy." She said. "Well, if you notice, he's a pretty good looking man too." I said then I immediately regretted why I said that. It's too early to be flirting around and being humorously narcissistic. I held out a nervous laugh. "Hmmm. Yeah you're not wrong about that." She said with a smile. Did she just flirt with me or she's just saying the truth? Or both? Don't over think it man. Oh well. She brought me out of my reverie. "Hey Matty! We're being called back to our chairs." She called me Matty, I love it! What a nice day! Getting a new job and conversing with this beautiful lady. I can't wait to work with her.

* * *

_**A/N: Your reviews would make me happy. :) **_


	2. The Meeting Part II

**_A/N: So here's Chapter 2 :) I figured I'll post it since it's short and uploaded anyway. _**

* * *

**The Meeting Part 2**

**Court POV**

A week passed by since our getting-to-know/briefing in the studio. I'm so happy that I'll be working with a lot of nice people. I met a nice guy. I would really love to get to know Matty more. I'm so amused by how quirky he was, and funny, and cute. Yes, cute. He's totally rocking that hair. Oh, I just remembered, he has those beautiful blue eyes. Gorgeous, and also.. Oh my God, am I having a crush on him? This early? The other guys are cute too, well Matt works out and he's a really nice guy too, but I don't know, Matthew is the one that stuck in my head.

They said we're guaranteed for thirteen episodes, that's not bad. We'll just do our best and hopefully the writers will come up with really great stuff for us to the long-run. Tomorrow will be our first taping day. I can't wait.

**Author's POV**

All of the cast members entered the set which was now transformed into a three-part setting. At the left-side was Central Perk, the coffeehouse that they were supposed to "hang-out" all at the time at. And on the right side was the two apartments separated by a hallway that was supposed to lead to a stairway.

Shooting started in front of a live audience which was rather nice for the cast. They felt that they were greatly appreciated for their work. Every time they shoot a scene together Matthew can't help but look intently at her. She was really beautiful. And now, the director's saying that Monica and Chandler are really good friends and that they have their special moments. "I want that with Courteney." Matty thought. 'Or maybe I want more.'

After the day was over, Jennifer asked her cast mates to stay for a while and maybe hang-out. All agreed to and they started playing cards. Matty did not let the opportunity pass of him seating beside Court again. "And that's an ace, I win!" Courteney exclaimed. "Wow, you're pretty good at this, congrats Court. Can I call you Court?" Matty said. "Well, sure Matty, after all we're 'friends'." she said as she smiled; "You know it's getting pretty late, maybe we should head home now." "Yeah, I agree, why don't I accompany you to your car? I mean we're all headed at parking anyway." He replied. "Yeah sure, that would be nice."

"Bye guys!" They both said to the others. The others smiled and waved. They walked towards Courteney's car and Matthew, being all the gentleman, opened the door for her. "Why thank you." She said as she sat on the driver's seat. "So I'll see you next week then." He said as he closed the door. "Yeah, thanks for today." She revved up the engine of her car. "You're very much welcome. Oh wait before you go.." "What is it?" She asked. "I was wondering if you know, let's grab lunch sometime? Like this Saturday. I mean if it's ok with you, I'll understand if you said no. But I just thought maybe we could get to know each other better. You know get to know a friend. I mean we're working together and I mean it will be nice for us to—." He was cut off by her as she replied with a smile and putting a finger on his lips.

"Sure, why not? Lunch can't hurt right? A friendly lunch. I would love that." "Umm, that's great, I'll get your number then." He said with a slight chuckle. He then handed her a small paper and a pen. "Oh someone's prepared." She found it cute that he already had a pen and paper in his bag. "Well, I like to write some stuff some times, and you know for writing people's numbers." _Especially your number._ "There you go. I guess I'll head off then. Bye Matty! I'll see you." She waved to him and closed the driver's window." "Take care!" Oh yeah, Saturday was gonna be a great day for him.

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you think? Please share your thoughts. :)**_


	3. The Friendly Lunch

**_A/N: Two updates after just a day. I can't help but post it already. Wow, thanks for the lovely reviews! :D The first two chapters are really short but this is about 3 times longer so I hope you enjoy it!_**

**DISCLAIMER: This is merely a work of fiction. No harm is intended to our dear Matthew Perry and Courteney Cox. Some events and details may be based off reality but some of them were revised out of imagination and for the purpose of our fun :p So please just enjoy Alternate Universe Matteney :)**

**P.S. It's meant to be cheesy, fluffy, sappy; whatever way you want to call it. haha**

* * *

**The Friendly Lunch**

**Author's POV**

It was Friday night, Matthew was gonna call Courteney to ask her where and when he'll pick her up tomorrow. The thing is, he has been staring at the phone for about half-an-hour now and he still hasn't got the guts to call her already. Damn it, just dial her number and talk. It's not that hard! He thought. "Come on Matthew, pick yourself up, if you will not call her then kiss your sweet dreams goodbye." After five minutes, he finally called. Courteney was reading a book on her couch when her phone rang. She had been waiting for Matthew's call all day. "I mean, he should call right, we're having lunch tomorrow. Maybe he changed his mind. I was looking forward for tomorrow, what a bummer." She thought. It was a pretty boring day, her staying at home and all.

She got up and answered the phone she can't help but smile when he heard his voice:

M: Hi, is Courteney there? It's Matthew.

C: Hello Matty! So, what's up?

M: Well, you know, I'm supposed to be having lunch with a pretty friend tomorrow, and I'm kinda wondering where to meet her up and at what time.

Courteney blushed as he said that, and thought; _"Damn this guy is a smooth one."_

C: Oh, that's exciting. Could you tell me more about that lovely friend of yours.

M: She's a very nice person, and I have just known her recently and yet I already feel that she will be one of my favorite people. And oh, she looks like you.

C: Now, you're just being sweet. Pick me up here at my house at Lincoln Drive at 10 AM. See you!

M: Ok, then, I'll be there. Bye Court!

C: Bye Matty!

Matthew woke up early. Maybe a little too early; it was only 5 AM. He was so excited and giddy. Today was a big day. It was his first "date" with Courteney. He isn't sure if this thing will turn out to be more but he just want to enjoy the company of this beautiful lady. He can't say that he was in love with her but he sure is mesmerized by her. He then got up and took a shower. "Oh weeeee." He shrieked as he felt the cold water splash through him. He was already showering for about 5 minutes yet he didn't notice how cold the water was. It was because he is distracted. He kept thinking of Courteney. "Oh, I can't take her off my mind." He thought.

After dressing up,he went down to his kitchen and started making breakfast. He prepared bacon and eggs and had orange juice. He then thought of what to give Courteney when they meet. "I would not want to giver her flowers, or chocolates. Those are things to give for a date. And even if this was a date, it's a little too early to give those, sweet stuff. Okay, thinking. Thinking. Aha! I got it!" He then proceeded to his garage and drove off. Courteney woke up a 7 AM then freshened up and had waffles with blueberry jam. And now she's having a hard time picking what to wear for lunch. "Oh come on Courteney, it's just lunch, not dinner! Pick something casual and nice, but not too nice!" It was 9:55 and Matthew was supposed to be at her house by 10:00. Courteney decided to go with a nice light pink summer dress accessorized by a jade bracelet and necklace. She was standing in front of a mirror near her front door making her final gussy-ups. Matthew entered her neighborhood eager to see the girl who's making him love work even more. He was wearing a white polo-shirt and blue jeans. He brought his favorite Ray-bans too. He rang the doorbell and after a minute, she went out of the gate.

"Wow, you look pretty." He can't help but say out loud. "Thanks!" She replied with a smile. "Hey I brought you these." He said as he handed her a nice box of chocolate chip muffins wrapped with a cute pink ribbon. Courteney squirmed with delight when she saw it. "Thank you! I love these, they're my favorite." "Yeah, I figured I'd go buy you some when I passed by the deli bakery." Matthew thought of giving her those chocolate chip muffins because he noticed that she loved eating them during breaks on the set. He even heard her say that eating those muffins never fail to brighten her day. "And these are from my favorite ones!" "You're welcome! Ok so, why don't we head off." He said with a smile while opening the door to his car for her. "Ok then, so where are we going?" "Oh I know this little place on 4th Street, they serve really good Mexican food." "Sounds good to me." They were welcomed by very friendly waiters in the diner. Courteney thought that the place was really homey and festive at the same time. "Hey, nice choice." She said to him as they sat down their table. "Thanks!" They ordered tacos and had churros for dessert. They told each other stories about their families and even their past relationships. Matthew, being all the funny guy, told her jokes.

"So do you have any siblings?" Courteney asked. "Yeah, I have a number of half-siblings, my mom and dad divorced when I was a baby and spent my childhood years in Canada with my mother and her new family. How 'bout you?" He replied. "Oh I see. Well, I'm the youngest of four children and I was named after my mother." "That's nice." They continued to talk all afternoon. "Ok here's a good one-" Matthew was cut off by Courteney. "You said that to me when you told me the peach joke!" Courteney exclaimed with a chuckle. "I promise, just give me a chance. Pretty please?" He said with cute puppy eyes. "Alright." "Okay. So this Polar Bear is in the North Pole and goes up to his mom and asks his mom, am I really a Polar bear? and his mom says, "yes, go ask your dad." So he asks his dad and his dad says, "of course you are, we all are." and he says, "Because I'm freezing, I'm so cold." Courteney just sat there giving him a puzzling look. And then she got it. "Oh I see what you did there." She said with a small laugh. "Ok now I just want to melt down or be invisible and run away. I'm sorry I wasted your time with that stupid joke. It's lame." He said, a little sad. "Oh come on now, cheer up. You know, I liked it, it's a simple 'punny' joke. I guess there's just better jokes out there; And if it makes you feel any better, jokes are meant to be stupid anyway." She said while not containing her amusement. She found Matty's sad puppy eyes and pouting really cute.

Matthew was really disappointed with himself. "Now great, she'll think I'm just a lame loser guy who doesn't stand a chance." He thought. "Oh come on, I liked it." "Are you sure you did?" He asked. "Yeah, come on, we're taking this joke too seriously." Matthew laughed. She smiled. "I ended my relationship with this guy whom I have been with for about 8 years and you know, it hurt pretty bad but it was for the best.. We wanted different things…" "Well there was this girl who was my girlfriend in high school and I did everything for her but then she said she like that Nathan guy more., she cheated on me. It broke my heart. Matthew immediately changed the subject because talking about past heartbreaks wasn't really a good idea. They were supposed to be having fun. "Oh yeah, if I could be an animal, I'd be a monkey. It won't be that hard to be one anyway!" Matthew said, they were trying to play the game of "if i were, if i could be" "Oh wait I have one more! If I were an animal, I'd be a puppy because people would find me cute all the time and maybe pet me. Maybe you could play with my cute ears and nose." He said flashing a bright smile. "Well, as a matter of fact you already have a cute nose. Now tell me, are you part puppy?" "Oh what I can I say, it runs in the adorable canine blood."

They we're having too much fun that they didn't realize that it was half past 4:00 PM. They were talking for almost 6 hours! "Oh wow, look at the time, and look, the sun is going down." She said. "Wow, we're almost set for dinner. Hey want to grab a decaf latte? If it's ok with you. Then let's go the seaside walk. It would be nice to see the sunset while walking and drinking coffee. Or do you want me to take you home?" "I would love to. Hey, we could eat the muffins you gave me!" "Oh no,I gave those to you, you should enjoy all of it." "Come on, I want to share!" "Ok, if you want to."

They went to a coffee shop and grabbed their coffees and went to the seaside walk. "Wow, these are really delicious." He said while grabbing a bite. "I know right! That's why they're my favorite. Thanks again." She said. "Don't mention it. Hey I really want to thank you for doing this with me. Hanging out and all." He said sincerely. "You're welcome. I'm the one who should thank you more. I mean we've only known each other for less than a month and I already feel like you're being one of my true caring friends. I'm so happy to have met you." "Me too. I'm just glad that we're getting to know each other and I'm lucky to have a pretty friend like you." It was a quarter past six when Matthew drove Courteney back to her house. "So, here's my stop. I'll see you again next week Matty. We have a pretty busy schedule! Thanks again. It's refreshing to hang-out outside work." "Ok then, good night! See you." They smiled at each other and waved goodbye. Matthew was about to enter his car when he felt a hand on his back. "Hey I forgot something." She said then kissed his cheek. That left him speechless. "That's for being a gorgeous friend."

Matthew was smiling from ear to ear as he entered his house. "Should I wash my face? I don't want the kiss to fall off my cheek." He laughed at the thought. I think I'm falling in love with her. "Oh wow Courteney, what was that? You kissed him on the cheek when he didn't?" I think this may be more than a crush.

_Because when it's love, you feel your heart flutter with happiness. It could hit you right at the moment you see the one_

* * *

_**A/N: So, how are you feeling right now? This is my favorite out of all the chapters I wrote before because it's longer and of course, the Matteney cuteness :D What do you think should happen next? Please tell me. Thank you! :)**_


	4. The First Summer

**A/N: Hello again! :) So this fic is back too. Thank you for your reviews and it's very nice to know just how many people are shipping the wonder that is Matteney. :D **

**DISCLAIMER: This is merely a work of fiction. No harm is intended to our dear Matthew Perry and Courteney Cox. Some events and details may be based off reality but some of them were revised out of imagination and for the purpose of our fun :p So please just enjoy Alternate Universe Matteney :)**

**P.S. It's meant to be super sweet, cheesy, fluffy, sappy, gooey - whatever way you want to call it. **

* * *

**The First Summer**

_**Author's POV**_

They all can't believe it. A year has passed and they just finished their first season. The fate of their show was anchored towards the success of the first 13 episodes, and they did not fail to deliver. They were awarded the Best New TV Comedy in the People's Choice Awards and they're signed up for a new season. Things are just looking up right now, and they can feel both the excitement and pressure of this newfound fame. Because of the success, the cast and crew were given a well-deserved three-month vacation. They were set to go on a group outing for a week and then the rest of the vacation was for their own personal time.

Since that friendly lunch they had that summer, Matthew and Courteney grew closer than ever. Their feelings for one another were in the same state. But they both were chicken to admit it to one another.

_**Flashback Christmas 1994**_

It was the last taping day before the holiday break.

"Merry Christmas Court! Here I got you a gift."

Courteney opened it only to reveal a bead necklace with her name attached to it. She couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

"Thank you so much Matty, this is really cute." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I wanted it to remind you of your handsome friend who never fails to brighten your day."

"I could not forget you Matty, you're one of the best people I know."

"Just the same, and I already told you, and I could never be more sure, you're one of my favorite people." He hugged her.

"Oh wait, of course I have a gift for you."

Matthew opened the small box very eagerly, and found a customized hockey puck.

The puck had a big letter M on it with the logo of Matthew's favorite hockey team.

"You told me how much you love hockey, so I figured I give you that. Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you! I'm gonna display this on my room."

_**Present Day Summer 1995**_

What other way to spend the summer vacation than to go to the beach,right? And that's exactly what the Friends cast and crew did. They went to a clubhouse beside a beach to have a 2-day team-building program and some R&R. Matthew and Courteney were inseparable, as they can't seem to enjoy doing something without having the other around.

"Hey, let's play one game." Courteney told Matthew as they passed by a tennis court in the recreational center.

"Okay, let's do this. If I win, you'll grant me one wish." Matthew replied with a sheepish smile. He'll sure show Courteney how it's done.

"Let's see about that. Too be fair,If I win you'll grant me one wish too." Courteney

After three rounds, Matthew won the game. The final set score was 60-30

"You are really good at this, oh wait no. You are an excellent player. You actually play like you are a pro. Is there something you're not telling me? Know what, I bet you're a pro!"

Matthew smiled shyly. "Well, yeah, a little. I was 2nd rank in my division for tennis back up North. In Canada, where I grew up. But that was before, I tried to compete but I wasn't good enough so I quit. Hey, if it weren't for that I would never have met you. So it is a good thing."

"Well on another note, I'm glad you stinked because I got to meet you too. But still it's unfair! I'm not a pro like you. I believe your win should be forfeited." Courteney said with a little tease.

"Oh no no! I was just playing like I was supposed to. And please, I'm barely a pro. So I have experience - even if that was an advantage, that information is not relevant at that time. And also, you're just saying that because you don't want to grant my wish."

"Ok, fine! So what will it be then mister?"

Matthew thought for a second. He knew what his wish was but he isn't sure if he should tell her. What if she hates me? I don't know if I can't take that kind of rejection. And I don't wanna lose her. I never wanna lose her. Not after all this.

"Hmmm. Maybe I'll save my wish for later. Just remember you owe me one wish."

"No, the wish is supposed to be after the game."

"We didn't agree on terms and conditions. I believe that my wish is valid for eternity. Come on now. If you don't allow it then I'll go ahead and wish for three more wishes." Matthew said with a smug.

"Oh no we're not getting there mister. Now that is just taking a whole hell of an advantage. This wish better be worth it."

"I promise it will be."

* * *

_**A/N: What is Matthew's wish? **_

_**I meant this chapter to be longer but I already thought of the next one and decided it would be better this way. Anyway, please review! Thank you :)**_


	5. The General Consensus

**A/N: Hello, children! So AU Matteney is back. Thank you for your thoughtful reviews! :) Sorry for making the last one short and leaving you hanging out there. So will we find out Matty's wish? ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: This is merely a work of fiction. No harm is intended to our dear Matthew Perry and Courteney Cox. Some events and details may be based off reality but some of them were revised out of imagination and for the purpose of our fun :p So please just enjoy Alternate Universe Matteney :)**

**P.S. It's meant to be super sweet, cheesy, fluffy, sappy, gooey - whatever way you want to call it.**

* * *

_**The General Consensus**_

**AUTHOR'S POV**

_**1996**_

"I didn't hide them!" They heard her scream at him at the middle of a playful chase. "Courteney Bass Cox, I swear if you do not give me those shoes right now, you'll regret it!" He 'threatened' her, but it was rather unconvincing, given that the glimmer in his eyes gave his own amusement away.

Just as Chandler and Monica, Matthew and Courteney had managed to form a special bond between them which was observed by their fellow cast mates. Scenes would get messed up sometimes because the two would get caught up in their moment reveling in their own little inside jokes. Even when sitting on opposite sides of a room, they would steal small glances at each other and sneak off a smile. They have an undeniable connection that makes the others wonder what the real score between them really is.

"Come on Court, it's my only pair!" Matthew was carrying the other half of the shoes as he continued following playful Courteney around the set by his feet. "We're gonna start in ten minutes!" He added. "I didn't keep them. Why are you accusing me?" She said in a sweet tone. "Guys, a little help here?" He turned to the other four who were either making quick scans of their scripts or putting last touches on their makeups. "She's just getting back at you for hiding her earrings last week." Jennifer commented. "But that was different, they're accessories. Shoes are necessary!" Matthew said. "Oh, we don't want to get in your silly little fights. We won't want to ruin your moment either." Lisa said in a tease.

"Well my friend, you really wanna do this the hard way, huh? I'm afraid you asked for it, Court." Matthew ran towards Courteney and when he got hold of her, he tickled her on the spots he knew she had tingles on. She responded back with muffled giggles and light pinches on his cheeks. "Matty, stop it!" She said in between laughs. "I won't stop until you give me back my shoe." He smirked. "O-kayyy. you win…It's under my bed…" She said as Matthew stopped and helped her stand up. "Under your bed?" He asked incredulously. "I mean Monica's bed-duh!" She replied. "Uh - okay."  
"Wow, it's far out. I have to go to the edge." He said as he checked under the bed. "That's the challenge." She said while sticking her tongue out.

After the taping, Lisa invited them all to a nice little dinner at her house to which everyone agreed to. They had a great evening, each one telling stories about their own families and some of their other experiences in their previous works. After dinner, they shared a few glasses of wine and the conversations got into more personal stuff, like their love lives.

"Have you guys ever dated a co-star?" Lisa asked casually. She looked around and noticed that the others were contemplating if they're going to answer or not. Jennifer broke the silence. "Yeah, there was this one guy from one of my first movies. We dated for quite a while and it did not end well. I had to stand beside him and smile during the premiere of the movie and I hated it." The others shared their experiences too. "It was hard seeing each other everyday and remembering the fallout. It was an uncomfortable time." David added. "Could we all just agree that dating a co-star is not a good idea?" Matt said. "Yeah, definitely." The others agreed; well except for two.

Matthew and Courteney were noticeably silent amidst the active discussion, with their gaze fixed on each other. It seemed like they were in their own little world again. "Guys, you agree right?" Lisa snapped the two off their trance. "Oh." He said. "What?" She said. "Dating co-stars would do you no good - agree?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah sure, I guess." Courteney said. She knows deep inside that she doesn't agree at all. Well, it was a change of heart. She had her share of co-star boyfriends and her experience was no different than what the others said. She knows it's definitely not pretty; but there was something that told her maybe it wasn't always the case. Maybe it could be different...Maybe _he_ could be different...

Matthew felt sad when he heard Courteney's answer. Where would be his chances now? The others focused their attention on him. "How about you, Matty?" Lisa asked him. "Well if everybody says so...Yeah, it's a bad idea." He shrugged. "Oh come on Matthew, what do you really think?" Matt said. "I agree because I think so too." Matthew responded, sounding a little irritated.

"Okay, if it's settled then, why don't you say we make an agreement? You know; a pact: we don't date each other. No dating within the group. We all obviously know the consequences of it so I believe I don't need to talk you guys more into this." David suggested. "I mean, everything's going great. With the way our show is faring, I think we could go on for a good number of years. We have something special here both on and off the cam and though this may sound cheesy; we have actually turned into friends. It's just too much to risk. So, what do you think?" He added.

"That's a good idea." Jennifer said.

"I'm okay with that. Besides, we're family." Matt said.

"Well, I don't think this applies to me anymore but I guess I still have a vote. I agree with you." Lisa said.

"Okay..." Both Matthew and Courteney simply said. It was apparent that they were not as resonant with them. The others could have squandered them with questions but they decided to let it go.

A few days later, Matthew and Courteney dined in a casual restaurant. This was one of their supposedly platonic dates. As it became a regular thing though, the dates were now rather, much more intimate for a friendly dinner.

"So, do you really believe it?" Matthew asked in between chewing. They were now enjoying their desserts and both of them ordered a cheesecake.

"Believe in what?" She answered back.

"Dating co-stars is a bad idea." He said. A part of him hoped that she didn't. No; every little piece of him hoped she didn't.

"I guess, since it's just the two of us. No, I don't." She carefully said.

"What do you mean by: 'just the two of us'? Why didn't you wanna tell them what you really think?" He said feeling intrigued. He was hoping that the reason would involve him.

"I don't know...The thing is, they were going on and on about how bad it is that I just didn't feel like butting in with my own defense as to why it would be not so bad after all...And also, I sensed that you didn't agree with them so much too so I think you'll understand if I told you my side." She felt a little tense. He was the person she wouldn't want to tell her reasons to and the person she wanted to tell to the most.

"Well, you're right. I don't think it's such a bad idea either. Love's crazy weird whether you're co-workers or strangers or anything at all. It's just a universal reality. It's inevitable that it'll find a way to bite you in the ass sometime." He said. His face lit up when she chuckled at his last remark.

"It's just a matter of finding the right person...It's all about finding a strong connection with each other. It's about knowing that the love you have for each other is more important than any presumptions about co-stars dating not working out..." She stopped when she realized she might have said too much. She's not supposed to be that specific.

He could feel his pulse settling on a quickened pace. Could this be it? Could she be feeling something too? Was she giving them a chance? He for sure damn knows he doesn't want to be just friends. He could see her looking at him. Recomposing himself, he finally said something. "Hey Court, you wanna head out?" She simply nodded. After motioning to the waiter for their bill, they paid and drove home.

They pulled over in front of her house. They kept silent throughout the ride but Courteney decided that she should start something off.

"Hey, I still owe you that one wish from our deal last summer, right?"

"Yes. And wow, you reminded me. You were even daring to protest my well-deserved win back then. I'm proud of you for graciously accepting the consequences." He said with a smug.

"You know I always like things to be settled. I'm just following the rules. So, what will it be?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes. Please, oh please. It kills me not to know!" she replied. True enough, she has kept the thoughts of his apparent wish eversince that day, wondering what it could be; wondering if it could be something that she hopes for too.

"First of all..I guess, there isn't no choice but to say it. I.. I like you a lot Court. Not as a friend. I think I may be even falling for you...I think... I think I'm in love with you. It has been this way for a long time now. I'm crazy about you. And I'm totally fine if you say you don't feel the same way... Wow, it just feels so good to let it all out." He confessed. She was shocked but she was definitely happy.

"I-I think I'm falling for you too... I thought it was just because we were so close that we spend a lot of time together. But, soon I realized it's because we enjoyed each other so much that we actually long for each other. You make me so happy. Long story short, I feel the same way too." She was smiling from ear-to-ear. The skeptic in her formed scenarios where Matthew would laugh and say that this was just one of his pranks but she quickly shrugged the thought away.

"I-I don't know what to say... This is great. This is the best day ever!" He said not hiding his excitement.

"You still didn't tell me your wish..." She reminded him. They were looking straight into each other's eyes.

Just right then, she felt his hands cupping her face. He slowly caressed her cheeks then leaned in closer. Their lips, once inches apart were now brushing against each other. She felt the shivers on her spine when he brought themselves in a full-fledged kiss. It was a loving, tender kiss. And they thought it couldn't be more perfect.

"Wish granted." He whispered to her playfully.

They got out of the car, now holding hands. He walked her to her door and said his last goodbye for the night.

"So Miss Cox, I'm hearing you're up to dating a devilishly handsome co-star?" He said with a smirk.

"I'm afraid yes, those rumors are true." She said in her earnest tone. Afterwhich, she gave him her sweetest smile.

"The devilishly handsome co-star will call you then." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"_This is different._" she thought as she closed her door.

* * *

_**A/N: But what about the pact? Will they really go on a relationship? What if not? What if they were just caught up in the moment? It's just the beginning and we still got so much more ahead of us :D We got about 15 more years of Matteney to cover! ;) So please, be a dear and leave me out your reviews! Thank you :)**_


End file.
